


Kinktober Prompts

by Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: Kinktober 2018! I will be doing little ficlets with different taz relationships each day (but there will probably be some repeats)





	1. Day 1 - Deep Throating (Bradko)

Taako sat on his knees in front of Brad, looking up at him with his pupils blown wide. Brad had one hand on his cheek, stroking it gently as he looked down at him. With his other hand, he undid his pants and slowly pulled them down. Taako stared at the orc’s cock as it sprung out from his boxers. He watched as a big hand stroked it once, twice, and then moved to hold his head, wrapped in his braid. He heard a gentle, but firm whisper of “Go ahead, Taako. Please.” But, he didn’t force him to move.  
Hesitantly, Taako leaned forward. Brad was huge and it was a little intimidating. Taako wasn’t one to step down from a challenge, though. He licked a slow strip up his cock and Brad let out a shaky breath in return. Encouraged, he continued. He wrapped his lips around him, one hand around the base as he worked his mouth. He’d been preparing himself for this day, and this was it. He was determined to take the whole thing.  
Brad’s grip tightened in his hair and he whined around his dick. He was about halfway down, but he pulled his mouth off with a very lewd (and satisfying) ‘pop’ and he looked up. “Listen, I really, really want to do this. But, if you don’t let me take my time to work through it I won’t be able to. Have a little patience,” he said with watery eyes.  
He laughed apologetically, “I’m sorry, Taako. Please, take you time.” Taako nodded and resumed his ministrations.  
He relaxed his throat, trying to take more of Brad in. He was almost three quarters down and his cock was already at the back of his throat. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to stay relaxed so he wouldn’t gag. His eyes were watering and he could hear Brad moaning, but none of that mattered. Just a little more to go. He pushed himself forward, feeling Brad’s cock slide in to his throat. He was so thick there was hardly any room to breathe.  
Finally. Finally, Taako’s nose was touching Brad’s stomach and he’d taken all of him in. Tip to base, Brad’s cock was filling his mouth. He felt a sense of accomplishment. Taking shaky, shallow breaths, he put a hand on top of Brad’s hand on his cheek. He moved it to touch his neck and felt proud at the way he gasped when he forced himself to swallow around his cock. He knew he could feel himself inside of his throat, and damn that was hot.  
He needed to take a real breath, seeing black around the edges of his vision as he strained to get any air at all. Reluctantly, he pulled off of his cock. Taako gasped and felt the air rush in to his lungs. Brad was patting his head encouragingly as he caught his breath. After a moment, he looked back up at the orc, smiling wide. “Well that was fun! Now, let me finish you off, big guy.” He jacked him off, using his own spit to make it easier. He was kissing the tip of his dick, then sucking gently on it. He bobbed his head as Brad gripped his braid. He rocked his hips, meeting him in the middle. He didn’t last long like that, groaning out a broken version of Taako’s name as he came. Taako swallowed what he could, but Brad had been half out of his mouth and cum dribbled down his face.  
“Ick, that’s fucking nasty, dude,” he said, wiping off his mouth and rubbing it on Brad’s boxers. He swatted his hand away, but couldn’t stop him in time and sighed in disappointment.  
“Really? This is a new pair. I’m marking you down for that,” his tone was half-joking, but Taako knew the truth behind it.  
“Ohhh, and what’s my punishment for that?” He teased back.  
Brad shook his head, smiling. “I think you’re about to find out, dear.”


	2. Days 2 and 3 - Begging and Edge Play (Taagnus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed yesterday so I combined 2 and 3 with my favorite boys.

Taako and Magnus were laying on the later’s bed, enjoying each other’s company late one evening on the Starblaster. Magnus was spooning Taako, the elf’s tail lazily thwapping against his thigh. Taako grinded back into Magnus’ crotch. First he was slow, trying to be subtle. Then, he picked up his pace as the hand that was resting on his hip began to grip his shirt instead. He didn’t even need to look over his shoulder to know what Magnus’ face looked like. He already knew his eyes were probably closed and his mouth open just slightly, if the little gasps he was making were anything to go by. Taako smiled mischievously, excited with how fast he could get Magnus worked up. He huffed, and Taako rolled over to look at him. His imagination didn’t do him enough justice. “Something bothering you, Mags?” He asked with faux innocence, smiling saccharinely.   
Magnus opened his eyes and his pupils were blown. He gave Taako that look he can’t resist and asked “Please touch me?” And how could he refuse?  
“Since you’re askin’ so nicely, I guess I can. I’ve just got one rule. You can’t come until I say so. Got it?” He stroked a hand down his cheek, long nails scratching lightly into his stubble. He watched Magnus swallow, clearly turned on by the proposition.  
He nodded eagerly. “Okay, I can do that.”  
Taako’s smile was all teeth. “Good boy.” At that, Magnus kissed Taako like he needed it, like he was better than air. Taako’s fingers wound in to his sideburns as he kissed him back, slipping his tongue in his mouth. His other hand was between their bodies, making quick work of pulling down the briefs Magnus slept in. Magnus was already wet, and Taako wasted no time, circling his clit with his middle finger. He kissed the side of his lips, then his neck. He began to trail kissed down his chest, working his way down until he was kissing his stomach. “Your stomach is so soft, babe. I think I’ll just rest right here,” he teased, laying his head on Magnus’ tummy. He slid one long digit in to his cunt, his thumb now rubbing his clit lazily. He closed his eyes, as if to go to sleep.  
Magnus rocked his hips playfully with a “No, Taako, please don’t stop.” Taako, in response, began to fake snore, his hand coming to a stand still. Magnus spoke up, his voice cracking as he repeated “Taako, please?”  
Taako’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Magnus with a playful smirk, “Oh, sorry, I just got so comfortable down here. Did you want something?”  
“You,” he replies with not even a hint of shame.  
“Hm, I s’pose I can hook you up in that department,” he says before placing a final kiss on his stomach. Then, he ducks his head down further and replaces his thumb with his tongue, licking long strokes over his clit. Magnus moaned at the contact, his hand coming down to hold Taako’s head. Taako pushes a second finger in, pumping them faster as he sucked on his clit. Magnus felt himself getting close already, overly sensitive from their night before. He had to hold himself back from pushing Taako closer to him. He was right on the edge, but he knew better than to disobey.  
“Taako, can I please,” his voice breaks with a groan, “please can I come?” And then Taako’s mouth and hands were gone, just like that. He whined at the loss of contact, his hips rocking into nothing.   
“Not yet, Maggie. I want to fuck you first. You’re doing so good, being so patient for me. Do you think you’re ready?”  
He nodded and blurted out, “Yes, please, I am so ready for you, please!” Taako sat up to remove his panties. He kissed Magnus briefly, reveling in the way he moaned as he tasted himself. He settled himself on his knees between Magnus’ legs, lining his cock up and pushing inside slowly. Magnus wrapped his legs around his back, making little noises as Taako filled him up.   
When he bottomed out, Magnus gasped. He was so full and it felt so good. Taako’s hand came between them so he could work his clit as he fucked him, slowly rocking his hips. He took his time, thrusting at a leisurely pace as Magnus squirmed under him. Taako bent over him to kiss his neck, sucking at a bruise there and Magnus keened. He was on the edge again and he was begging, “Taako please let me come. Please, I’m right there, please.”  
“Not yet. Be good, punkin, I know you can last longer than this,” he says, not changing his pace. Magnus was tearing up, he was so close and he wasn’t sure if he could hold out. He tried not to let himself cross that line, holding on until he got permission. He was a good boy and he wouldn’t break Taako’s rules.   
Still, it was very hard. Especially once he sped up. Taako was pounding in to him now, one hand holding his hips up to get a better angle. The other hand was rubbing his clit faster, and Magnus was struggling to hold back. He cried out, “Please! I can’t take it anymore, please, please, please, ple-”  
Taako cut him off with “Go on then, come for me.” Which Magnus did promptly. He saw white as his orgasm washed over him, his clit throbbed and he was clenching around Taako’s dick. Vaguely, he felt Taako come inside of him, but he was far too lost in his own bliss to pay attention.  
Taako pulled out and immediately began to trail kisses all over his face. “That was good, Mags, you were so good.”  
Magnus grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips with a mumbled “I love you.”  
Taako kissed him back, his love well implied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee (ko-fi.com/orcgay) in return I'd love to write for you!


End file.
